Captain-Japan: Hero Adventure
by Kainsword17
Summary: The Amazing World of Gumball/Hero: 108/Robotboy/Tokusatsu Crossover. Jamiko Miyamoto (aka Captain-Japan) is on his latest mission, to put a stop to the Shadowkan-Empire's latest plan to take over the world, which is going down in the small town of Elmore.
1. Prologue

**Captain-Japan Hero-Adventure:**

_Prologue:_

On a dark night in the city of Elmore, an old monkey-teacher named Miss Simian was walking to her car. Along the way, she was complaining as usual about her student, Gumball Watterson although he did nothing wrong that day in class.

"That stupid Watterson kid, he really pisses me off sometimes! If he ever dies, I hope no-one misses that little brat!" Miss Simian cruelly thought to herself as she has nothing but hate for the poor little blue cat.

When she finally gets to her car, she got into it then started to go through her paperwork for one of her infamous surprise tests. Just then, she sees something in her rear-view mirror, a pair of glowing red eyes. Just when Miss Simian was about to react, a pair of insect-like claws can out and grabbed her by the head and neck. As she was struggling to save herself, her attacker snapped her neck, killing her at that moment. He then looked into her bag and finds a USB Flash-Drive marked "Project-Chimera", this small device was what the killer was looking for. He then stepped out of the car and the street-light revealed to be a mite-like Shadow-Kaijin called Tick, he grinned and then walked into the nearby shadows.

The next morning, Penny an antlered peanut was walking to school when she saw a gathering of people around Miss Simian's car. So she rushed over to see what was going on and when she got there she ran into her friend Teri, a paper-bear who looks frightened

"What's wrong Teri? You look like someone just died" Penny asked Teri.

Too scared to speak, Teri just pointed to the car. So the two girls walked towards the car, but the Dounut-Cop stepped in front of them.

"Sorry girls, this is a crime-scene so don't get closer please" said the Dounut-Cop as Penny looked at the car and saw what Teri was scared of, Miss Simian's dead-body and there was blood all over the place. Now Penny was getting scared too when Teri walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Who could have done this, I know nobody liked Miss Simian, but even she did not deserved to die like that" Penny thought to herself as she comforts a scared Teri, while she soon believes that there is more to this murder then it appears.

Meanwhile, in the city of Neo-Tokyo at S.P.D Headquarters, Doggie Krugger (the head of S.P.D) summoned his best operative. A small 10 year old boy walked into the command-room, wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black shorts, a red-scarf and what looks like a high-tech belt-buckle. This was Jamiko Miyamoto.

"Jamiko, according to the base's scanners, many dark bio-signatures were detected in the small town of Elmore in the US. It seems that the Shadowkan-Empire are up to their old tricks again, I want you to find out what they are up to and put a stop to it" ordered Krugger to Jamiko.

"You got it boss" said Jamiko as he salutes his commanding officer.

"I have already contacted an old friend of mine. You'll be staying with her and her family until the mission is complete" said Krugger as he prepared the Teleportal system for him.

"What's the name of this friend of ours sir?" Jamiko asked.

"Her name's Nicole Watterson, she's a nice lady, you'll like her and her family. Now the Teleportal to Elmore is ready for you, and good luck on your mission" said Krugger.

"Thanks, I'll take care of this" said Jamiko as he runs of on his newest adventure.

What will Jamiko find in Elmore and what are the Shadowkan up to? You'll find out when a all new adventure begins, "Captain-Japan: Hero-Adventure.


	2. Episode-01 part1

_Episode-01: Jamiko's first day in Elmore _(Part-1)

A few days after the death of Miss Simian's death, Jamiko arrived in the Elmore bus-stop. He was about to call a taxi until someone called out his name.

"Jamiko, Jamiko Miyamoto, is that you" said a female voice from the crowd. Then Jamiko turned his head and saw that it was a tall, blue cat wearing a rainbow pin on her shirt. It was Nicole Watterson, who has come to pick up Jamiko so that she can take him to her house.

"You must be Mrs Watterson, the one Doggie Krugger told me about" said Jamiko.

"Awwww, aren't you sweet, well lets head to my home and I'll let get settled in, oh and you can call me Nicole" she replied as they both got in her car and drove off. But little do they know, they are being watched by a small robotic spider with camera eyes while they were at the bus-stop.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse at the Elmore docks several Shadowkan kaijin were viewing monitors while a black-cloaked figure that looks like a cross between a living shadow and a spider walked into the room. It was none other than _Lord-Destruction_, leader of the Shadowkan-Empire and Jamiko's sworn mortal enemy.

"So, that medalling Miyamoto has come to Elmore and I see me also made a new friend, we must not let him discover what I am planning here" bellowed Destruction to his minions.

"Lord-Destruction, we have their current location on the scanners" said a humanoid mutant with a metal claw named _Klaw_.

"Excellent, I just sent them a welcoming committee" Destruction said as he snapped his fingers. Just then, a group of seven mutants entered the room. They were _Gut-Grinder_ a moth-like mutant with sword/dagger-like claws, _Vampirus_ a tsetse fly-based Shadowkan vampire with a shadow-like lowerbody and feeds on blood, _Magnet-Brain _a cyborg-mutant with magnetic powers, _Shovel_ a hovercraft/shovel based mutant with a hand-shovel made out of claws, _Beast-Tick_  
Shovel's brother, a savage beetle/tick based mutant with powerful jaws and a supersonic scream attack, _The __Hunter_ a cyborg mutant who is an expert tracker and assassin, and finally _Orashichi_ a mutant that can use lightning.

"Vampirus, you and your group should give our little friend Miyamoto a proper Shadowkan welcome to Elmore" Destruction calmly ordered his servant.

"As you wish my lord, it shall be done" said Vampirus as him and his team vanished into the shadows. Then Destruction made an evil-looking grin on his face, knowing that his minion will deal with his little superhero problem.

Meanwhile, back in Elmore Jamiko & Nicole were in the car when Nicole spotted Penny walking on the street.

"Hey, who that girl" asked Jamiko.

"That's Penny, she's a really nice girl who my baby Gumball has a crush on. Why don't I introduce you to her" said Nicole as she parked the car near where Penny was standing, then they walked up to her.

"Hello Mrs Watterson, who's your little friend there?" said Penny in a more cheery mood then she was when Miss Simian was killed.

"Hello Penny, this is Jamiko Miyamoto from Neo-Tokyo. He'll be staying with me and my family for a little while" said Nicole.

"Um…Hello Penny, nice to meet you" Jamiko said in a nervous way, since he is normally shy around cute girls.

"Awww, aren't you cute" said Penny to a shy Jamiko.

"Where are you going Penny?" asked Nicole.

"I was heading to your house" Penny answered.

"That where we'll going, would you like to come ride with us?" asked Nicole.

"Sure, thank you" said Penny. Then as they walk back to the car, Jamiko has a quick sharp tinkle in the back of his head.

"What's wrong Jamiko?" asked a worried Penny.

"We got some company" said Jamiko as the Shadowkan kaijin that Destruction had sent to attack him.

"Miyamoto, Lord-Destruction has ordered that you and your friends must die" said Orashichi.

"What the heck are those things" a scared Penny asked.

"Shadow-Kaijin. Looks like Destruction's making his move" said Jamiko.

"What are we doing to do" said Nicole.

"Nicole, please protect Penny for me. I'll take care of this" said Jamiko as he pulls a card-like device from one of the side pockets on his belt and slots it in the buckle.

"What's he doing? Those freaks could tear him apart" asked Penny.

"He's about to kick some ass" said Nicole to a puzzled Penny. Then Jamiko uses the J.A.P.A.N Unit.

"Let's do this! HENSHIN!" Jamiko yelled as the as the unit produces a flash of light. When the light clears, a figure now stands in Jamiko's place. In front of Nicole, a shocked Penny and the Shadowkan-mutants stands Jamiko's alter-ego Captain-Japan, one of Earth's greatest superheroes. Then he makes a small speech while he strikes a Kamen-Rider style pose.

"Iam the Sword that will slash through evil. Samurai of Justice. Captain-Japan.

Finally, our hero is ready for his first battle in Elmore. How will he battle multiple opponents at once, will Nicole & Penny be ok and what is Destruction up to in Elmore. Find out more in the continuing part of the story.


	3. Episode-01 part2

_Episode-01: Jamiko's first day in Elmore _(Part-2)

Captain-Japan, now is his fully functional battle-armor, charges straight to the mutants as he draws his sword. Then Orashichi fires his lightning attack and The Hunter fires his small machine gun arms.

"Ok fellas, LET'S ROCK!" Said Captain-Japan as he uses his Samuraizer-Sword to slice off The Hunter's guns and block Orashichi's lightning attack and deflects it back to him, shorting him out, then he performed a roundhouse-kick to both of their faces, sending them flying.

"Mrs Watterson, what on earth is going on? I thought Jamiko's shy and timid, how is he able to fight like that and what are those….monsters?" Asked a worried Penny as she and Nicole watched Jamiko do battle with the Shadowkan mutants.

"Jamiko is wearing a suit of transformable battle-armor, built by an alien genius named Azmith, now he uses it to protect Earth from the Shadowkan. That's what those things and called, but I'll explain the details when we get home, ok sweetie". Answered Nicole to Penny as CJ just destroyed Orashichi & The Hunter by slicing them In half with his sword, causing them to explode.

"You'll pay for that you brat!" yelled Gut Grinder as he took a few swipes at Captain-Japan with his claws but CJ blocked them with his wrist-guards, then he activated his Samuraizer-Pistol, a high-tech pistol (which is set to machine-gun mode) he then fired multiple-shots at the mutant. When the mutant is stunned, CJ then pulls out another type of access-card called a Scanner-Card and slots it in the back of his pistol, which the pistol says in a mechanized-sounding voice, "Advent-Shot, Target-Locked!".

"BUSTER-SHOOTER, FIRE!" yelled CJ as he fired a powerful laser-beam at Gut-Grinder as he explodes on impact.

After that, Shovel smashed CJ from behind, sending him into a wall then grabbed him and lifted him in the air, about to feed to his brother, Tick-Beast with his jaws opened wide.

"Sorry dude, I am not on the menu!" CJ said as he grabbed on to Shovel's claws and tossed him into Tick-Beast, slamming them into the ground. He then got out the Samuraizer-Sword again and inserted another Scanner-Card into the handle which made the sword now fully charged, this time the mechanized voice said "Full-Charge", and then he uses his final attack as he said "KATANA-RAPPA!", he slice both Shovel & Tick-Beast in half in one slice, destroying them both at once, while Nicole & Penny were cheering, seeing that the young hero was winning the battle.

"Wow that was so awesome!" Penny cheered.

"Alright Shadow-creeps, who's next to get an ass-kicking? Said CJ as he was about to fight his next opponent. But Vampirus & Magnet-Brain, being the only Shadowkan left don't want to end up like the others.

"Another time brat, but you'll never find out what the boss has planned for this dump of a town" said Vampirus as both he and Magnet-Brain teleported away in the shadows. Now knowing that it's safe, Penny & Nicole can out of hiding while Jamiko deactivates his armor.

"That was amazing Jamiko, I did not know you were a superhero" thanked Penny.

"Sure, not problem Penny. Now I know that Destruction's behind this evil plan". Said Jamiko, now knowing that his arch-enemy is up to something sinister in Elmore.

"Now that this is safe now, let's all go home to let Jamiko get settled in, Ok" suggested Nicole as all three got back in the car as they drove off to the Watterson house.

Sometime later at the Watterson house, Nicole was introducing Jamiko to her family.

"This is my husband, Richard" said Nicole as Richard (as usual) is sleeping on the sofa, while Jamiko has a confused look on his face. Then three little kids ran into the room. One was a smaller male version of Nicole, the other was a goldfish with legs and the last kid was a small-pink rabbit.

"Kids, this is Jamiko. He's going to be staying with us for a while" Nicole told her kids.

"Hello there guys" greeted Jamiko.

"Hi there dude, I am Gumball, the goldfish is my brother, Darwin and the rabbit's my little sister, Anais" Gumball said as he introduces Jamiko to his siblings.

"Hello" said Darwin with a smile on his face.

"Hello Jamiko, nice to meet you" Anais politely said.

"Hi Gumball, how are you?" said Penny as Gumball blushed with a cute smile on his face.

"He. Hello Penny, I am fine, what brings you here?" asked a love-stricken Gumball.

"Would you like to go to the Mall with me?" Asked Penny.

"Sure, I'll get ready for you" replied Gumball as he rushed upstairs to get his coat.

"I got a feeling you both like each other Penny "Said Jamiko to a smiling & blushing Penny.

"Thank you Jamiko" said Penny as she sat on the sofa next to Richard to wait for Gumball.

"I think you'll fit in just fine around here Jamiko" said Nicole as she go to prepare the quest-room for him.

"Thank you Nicole, This mission is going to be interesting" said Jamiko as settled down to get to know the Watterson family, at the same time thinking to himself about what the Shadowkan are up to.

Meanwhile, at the Shadowkan's hideout, Vampirus & Magnet-Brain were briefing Lord-Destruction about what happened during the battle earlier.

"So, you two were the only ones who came back huh?" Destruction asked his minions.

"Yes my lord, The Hunter, Orashichi, Gut-Grinder, Shovel & Tick-Beast were all destroyed by that Miyamoto brat, but he still has no-idea what you're up to here" answered a nervous Vampirus to his boss.

"That does not matter if he does or not. Once I get both the "Heart & Brain of Godom", nothing can stop me, not even Miyamoto" as Destruction proclaims his evil plan to his minions.

What are the Heart & Brain of Godom, and why does Lord-Destruction want them? What is in store for Jamiko, Penny and the Watterson Family in the next few days? Find out in the next episode of Captain-Japan: Hero Adventure.

To Be Continued.


End file.
